


DEPTHS  深渊之蛇

by luzinha



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzinha/pseuds/luzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/3707467</p>
            </blockquote>





	DEPTHS  深渊之蛇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ritsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/gifts).
  * A translation of [Depths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707467) by [ritsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko). 



> 原作  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3707467

depths 深渊之蛇

 

 

 

 

 

如果秩序来源于疼痛，那么现在Brock的世界必然是完美的整齐划一。他苏醒后的第一感觉就是全身上下排山倒海般的疼痛。痛感一波强过一波。Brock咬紧牙关，用尽全力把呻吟声锁在喉咙里。但这疼痛太超过了，他嘴唇干裂，痛吟从唇缝中洩出，稍一拉伸肌肉全身就火辣辣的疼。

他本该死掉的。

Brock开始琢磨一旦他还‘活着’这件事传回Hydra他的处境将会如何？Hydra从不善待失败者。

整件事最坏的部分是：Brock知道他们一定会来的，而他则毫无防备任人宰割甚至无法拖后自己的死期。

Brock已经数不过来他昏迷清醒昏迷的过程重复了多少次。每次他苏醒时都会有一个新来的护士轻拍着他的枕头，在他耳边呢喃着鼓气的话。

Brock只想对他们说给老子滚开。

有一次，他在电视机的柔光中醒来，他试着从一片模糊中分辨出循环播放的新闻。他能看见华盛顿的城损图像，残破的神盾三飞饰总部，波托马克河里空中航母舰的残骸。

就连他被挖出废墟这个想法都是疯狂的。通过新闻，他知道皮尔斯完蛋了。他想知道Rollins和剩下的特别行动组员们的境况。

他想知道那个资产还好吗。

那家伙没准回到了不知哪个基地里，正被洗脑然后被储藏起来继续Hydra长期杀人机器的生涯。你不可能把70多年的洗脑和训练成果顺着马桶冲下去。

如果他活下来的话。

但考虑到Rogers是那样一个念旧的傻瓜，那么资产毫无疑问会在那场战斗里毁掉金发的家伙。

至少在Brock从八卦网站上看见Steve花了几周时间康复出院的狗仔图片前，他是这么想的。Brock爆发出一阵大笑。任何事都不能击垮那个白痴。他不知道那家伙会不会被自己的身体极限惊吓或厌烦到。  
他按铃召唤护士，想再要点吗啡。

按照他现在可怜巴巴的身体状况来看，这要求并不突兀。

日子一天天过去Brock开始感到心烦，感谢在他身体系统里循环游走的毒品，他早就不去担心什么时候会被组织清除了。他实在太他妈的累了，他体内所有的痛感加起来足够他再享受三辈子。

所以当他看见资产像个死亡天使那样站在他的床边向下盯着他的时候，他并没感到吃惊。他可能已经濒死了，但无论如何他也要给这命运来个迎头痛击。

“你见鬼的去哪了？”他恶狠狠的问，意识仍因药物而昏沉。对这家伙态度恶劣可能不是个好主意，但他现在根本一点都不在乎。这混蛋是来杀他的，他最好省省那点宝贵的时间停止关心这些屁事。

资产仅仅盯着他，安静又阴沉。Brock注意到他没穿着作战服，而是穿着看上去像是牛仔裤夹克之类的东西，还戴了一顶棒球帽遮住他的半长发。几乎像个正常人。为了这次任务他当然得穿便衣。你不可能气势汹汹的闯入烧伤患者病区并且看上去就像一个裹在皮衣里的谋杀机器。阴影恰到好处的分布在他的脸上。资产凝铅般的蓝眼锁着他。资产一直都挺美，但现在这种时候他还看上去这么漂亮简直不公平。

尤其是现在Brock看上去就像一坨屎。

资产静止不动太久了，就像他已经石化了一样。Brock轻蔑的说“你他妈在等什么？指令吗？”他大笑，肺叶因说话太多而烧的生疼。资产仅仅歪了歪头。

“我想要 …”资产说，舔了舔唇。Brock差点被他语气中的人情味吓坏了。迷失，疑惑，受伤，恐惧？“我的名字是Bucky Barnes？”

一个疑问句。Brock朝他扬起了一只眉毛。“hunn，既然你已经知道了，见鬼的你还在这里做什么？你不应该回去找你的老友吗？还是你迷上了自由自在的逃犯生涯？”他凶狠的说。

资产看上去很迷惑，皱着眉。“我不想回去。”

他不确定资产指的是回到Rogers那去还是Hydra那。Brock几乎要放声大笑。这是他听过的，从资产唇中吐出的最饱含情感的一句话，除了那些灼热的痛呼。

他嬉皮笑脸的说“那你站在这是他妈的要干嘛？蠢货？ Hydra可能正在监视这栋楼…”

“已肃清。”冷酷渗入资产的声音，Brock尖锐的盯着他，立刻意识到就算曾经有过Hydra特工，也早该被他杀掉并处理好了。他能成功摆脱他们对他的极端控制着实另人印象深刻。

极端控制，当然了。吗啡使他迟钝了，他立刻想到了保全自己的方法。只要诱使资产杀掉所有会伤害他的人就好了。他邪恶的笑了。

“那么，管他的。你见鬼的到我这来是要干嘛？”

资产脸上某种难懂的情绪一闪而过。“你…”过了好一会，他看起来很不确定，咬着嘴唇好像害怕被惩罚。Brock烦躁不耐的呼气。

Brock身边的机器突然发出哔哔的声音，提醒他是时候再吃一片止痛药了。

“你，行行好，有话快说吧。我马上就要昏过去了，就像他妈的关灯那么快。”他不爽的说。资产简短的点了下头。

“你给过我一板糖。”

Brock觉得他听错了，这句话太他妈的古怪以至于见证资产说出这句话都觉得是他自己脑糊。他开始认真考虑这一切是否是吗啡带给他的幻觉。

“啥？”他假装没听见，然而资产又走近一步。近到他甚至能听见资产支在他病床上假肢里的金属原件运作的声音。那些细微嗡鸣从他的夹克衫中传出。

“那并不符合规定。那时我们在叙利亚，伏在障碍物后面。你看着我说要找点乐子。然后我们做爱了。”资产的语气甚至是平静的。Brock眯着眼睛，尽力从一片朦胧中看清他的表情。这件意外发生在至少五年以前。

“所以？那又怎样？你被操过很多次了。被很多人。我他妈只是给你一块士力架代表不了任何事。”他咕哝着说，意识逐渐粘稠。

“芝加哥。2002年。你给我吃了pizza。上海，1999.中餐。贝尔法斯特，1992.你带我去吃了雪糕。我们在一部色差严重的电视上一起看了一部电影。”资产慢慢地说。Brock的嘴巴开始发干，震惊在他的全身上下激荡。这资产竟然他妈的全都记得。

资产又靠近了一步弯腰笼罩在Brock正上方，脸色藏在阴影里仍旧晦暗不清。

“我不得不喂你吃饭你知道，还有很长时间你才能回到基地…”

“代餐能量棒。”资产固执的强调。“你告诉过我很多次你不想我吃那种狗屎。”

Brock的喉咙发干。资产怎么可能记得这些，难道是离开了那个洗脑椅让他逐渐从最近的事件开始恢复记忆？

资产坚决的继续“和其他人在一起的时候，你很冷酷。暴力。残忍。你强迫自己伤害我。但当只有我们俩时…”他的声音渐渐放低，Brock可以看见那双紧盯着他的眼睛里有流光闪烁。Brock艰难的吞咽着。“你对我很温柔。你表现的就像 …”

病房开始旋转，他的世界开始朝四面八方展开。

好吧。没准只有他们俩时他的确对资产还不错，喂他吃他不被允许吃的东西让他睡在床上他自己的身边，他的身体会保护性的环着他的。让他看电视，观察资产的眼睛如何渴切的吸收一切。这些确实是一种使人沉醉的刺激。感恩节，他们在达拉斯的一家旅馆房间里等待刺杀一位议员的最佳时机，资产的泪水刺痛他的眼睛，这几乎使他关掉电视上正在播放的‘奥兹国的大法师’。如果因为不是资产脸上的表情的话。

悲伤，怀念。

朱迪迦兰蹦蹦跳跳的走上那条金砖之路，资产几乎要开口讲些什么，接着他勉强抑制住了自己，意识到了他的错误。一个武器只有在请示指令时才开口。

Brock一直想知道他那时想要说些什么。

那双眼睛现在正恳切的望着他，带着一种类似担忧的情绪。这有点吓到他了。没人。关心。Brock Rumlow。故事结束。在Hydra，人人自危。在那之前操蛋收容家庭，入学退学在入学又退学…这样过了许多年之后他拒绝接纳任何人。

那不是担忧。那是关心。

他想为这件整件事的病态程度而放声大笑。活武器有感情，对他。听起来像是一个恒星级的冷笑话，没准皮尔斯即将从走廊一路跳着舞进来告诉他这白日梦有多变态然后喂他吃一颗枪子，从口入，天灵盖出。

没人关心过他。没人会关心他。

“我表现的像什么？你可得确切点。就像我必须得确保Hydra珍贵的宠物保持心满意足？就像我必须得保证你在任务当间别运转失常？”骇人的恶毒在他的声音里嘶嘶作响。毒液渗入在场所有人的骨髓。兵不血刃。两败俱伤。他暗想如果他在多点蓄意准备的时间，他没准就相信自己的话了。“也许你会很惊讶，可是…一点点花言巧语和小花招能让你更加热情饥渴，更加迫不及待的等着被操”

他冷笑着看着资产的脸色阴沉下来。那张向来毫无情绪的脸上一闪而过的受伤引起了Brock胸腔里一阵剧痛。

“你只关心如何操我？”他木然的问，Brock看见资产的双眼逐渐收敛了情绪变得一片空白。不是洗脑后的那种空白。是失去了所有希望的那种。

Brock死咬着口腔内部的软肉。从他成为资产的负责人以来，资产就是他这辈子唯一一种类似于永恒的存在。一种能让他把他体仅有的那百分之一的人心全他妈给出去的存在。

现在他要为这可怜兮兮的混蛋做最后一件事，也是他所能做的最好的一件事。一个让他彻底自由的机会。

“还有其他的？”他从牙关里挤出这句话，凝聚起所有的恶毒并确保它们从他的嘴唇里毫无保留的倾泻而出。资产的表情极短暂扭曲崩坏了，不过很快，站在那里的仅剩一位冰冷的杀手。杀手阴暗的盯着他直到Brock在严酷的审视下不适的扭动了一下。“听着，你想要一个鸡妈妈在你身边整天黏糊糊的和你说一些多愁善感的蠢话，去找Rogers。虽然你把那蠢货搞到了医院里，但我向你保证那蠢货看见你仍然会欣喜若狂。不论如何。”

资产后退了一步。“他是..我的朋友？”他问，语气充满探究。

“是是是。操，大概在他妈的一百万年前？去找他。他能给你点关心。”

资产似乎在慎重的考虑着，最终他转过身。Brock的眼皮开始撑不住了，吗啡在他体内愉快的奔驰。在昏过去之前，他听见资产在他耳边低语。

“…你是一个肮脏卑鄙的骗子，Rumlow.”

他没法回击，粘稠的睡意将他的精神拖入深渊。

 

 

 

 

end


End file.
